Notsodear America
by blueties15
Summary: America receives an email from Britain only to find out that it wasn't a normal "stop being an idiot" kind of email.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this kinda happened to me. I had to modify the day (because it was a Wednsday and it was before school) and the email so it'd make sense (plus the email was a lot longer too). I had the same reaction and believe me, it was HORRIBLE! But now me and my friend are back together! So anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a sunny day. Wonderful even to the blond country. America seemed like nothing could possible go wrong! Oh how he regretted ever thinking that. All because he thought that today would be as awesome as yesterday hanging with Canada. But he was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.

He woke up with a great start. He didn't seem that tired in the morning. No, today was very unusual. Alfred just let that slide. He didn't bother. No. He couldn't care less if he was waking up at a nice pace! Being a heavy sleeper he is and a long one too, waking up early was just a lucky thing. As he strode downstairs to get a nice cup of coffee, his computer constantly beeped in annoyance. America scowled at his computer.

_Nice…, _he thought in complaint. America finished pouring his cup of coffee and sat down in front of the monitor. He clicked on the little envelope signifying that he got an email and a little jolt of happiness went through his body. It was from Britain! The nation simply smiled as he filled with joy. But that joy disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Not-so-Dear America," the email started. America's heart thumped loudly in his chest. This wasn't like the other letters Britain has send him. So America continued reading.

"As you will probably be able to tell (but maybe not, due to your lack of intelligence) that I have noticed so much that I haven't from you. Because I'm aware that you like to lie to people, I'm afraid you might play dumbass and act like you don't realize who you lie to but don't even bother. I really was disappointed to know that you don't speak the truth to people whom you considered your 'brother' let alone your 'best friend', but I suppose maybe you never thought of me in that way. I would not like to learn what else you've kept held behind your back; instead, keep your hands to yourself and do not try to contact me again if it's going to be with the same intentions as before. I have learned from you, though, about how nasty people can actually be. How much one can lie. But I'm done with these sorts of people, and am going to say my farewell in a way that is special to us both. It's really too bad you've been influenced by all of the sluts and bustards we call nations, because otherwise I think you might have been a fairly decent person. Then again, maybe not. Either way, I hope the message gets across, and I really hope you haven't done this to any other of your 'best friends', as horrid as any one of them might be. I do not think they planned to be used, or lied to. Please, if you're doing the same thing to anyone, even Canada, tell him now. And please tell him I would no longer like to be a part of the trio, if one member has so many built up secrets. Inform him that if he wants details, he must contact me personally. If you both hate me, well, that's a pity. If you feel able to rationally cut off our contact, then I am looking forward to hearing from you again.

Best regards to you and your future 'best friend',

Arthur Kirkland."

By the end of that message, tears ran down his pale face, his mouth open in shock, quivering from the loss of words he had. Over and over he read, but no matter what, it was the same message. A message saying that the older nation did not want to be friends with the younger anymore.

Alfred had no idea what to write back. All he felt was hatred, confusion, emptiness, anguish. He wanted to throw his computer against the wall but chose not to.

_Get yourself together, Alfred, _he thought. _Britain couldn't be serious. Could he? _But Britain was serious. America didn't know that but he was. And he didn't know it hurt Britain just to write that message.

* * *

**A/N: Won't promise that I'll update soon but hope I do! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok this didn't happen. I actually made up this part. And yes, there are still some gaps on what America did but that's gonna come up later. Oh and he lied if any of you were wondering. Well it was in the email. Just saying. **

* * *

"Best regards to you and your future 'best friend',

Arthur Kirkland."

The older nation ended his farewell email to the American. He sighed deeply. Britain didn't want to do this but he needed to. Alfred needed to know he was lying to Britain and he needed to stop. Britain didn't want to be friends with a someone who constantly lies to him. You couldn't imagine what went through his mind when he saw what America did and had. It felt like he didn't know America anymore. Even if he raised him, taught him everything, influenced him greatly, the younger blond still lied to the older one.

Britain just wanted America to die. To shrivel up and die in a hole like how he wish France would. He wanted to forget America, erase him from his memory. But Alfred promised Arthur something. Something important. He'd brought his chubby little pinky up to meet Arthur's, and they'd both looked deep into each other's sparkling eyes and swore that they would never part.

So why would he lie like that?

Because as America grew up and became more independent, he made his own decisions and opinions but chose to keep them hidden. So what? Like that mattered! It didn't matter when he stopped sleeping with him when he got nightmares. It didn't matter when he hated Britain's cooking. It didn't matter when he acted the exact opposite of what Arthur remembered.

"I doesn't matter," he mumbled to himself. Britain felt satisfied as he pressed the send button to America. He bet he wasn't even up off his lazy ass yet. That stupid git never woke up early. Britain got up and flopped onto his couch. He stared at his ceiling and dazed off, entering sweet bliss and his dream-filled mind.

* * *

America was about to fall into a black abyss as he held for his dear life on the edge of a extremely steep cliff.

"Don't let me fall Britain!" he begged. "Don't let me die here!" Britain just stood there with a blank face starring down at the younger nation, questioning himself if he should help or not. Alfred just looked at him with a gaping mouth. "Britain! I'm gonna fall! Wouldn't you help me? I thought we were best buds dude!"

Both nations heard the piece of rock crack as it started to give in to America's life. The hanging nation's eyes grew wide as he realized it was a more 95-5% chance that he'd live. He egged **(A/N: not begged. Egged is a real word) **more on Britain. "Britain! _Please!_" His eyes pleading with everything they got. Yet Britain just stood there.

"I can't trust you anymore," he simply responded. "Not after what you've done and what I saw." Arthur turned around, not wanting to see Alfred falling to his death as he heard the rock crumble away and Alfred free falling down the cliff into the abyss.

* * *

**A/N: Me being dark much? Lol! Nah, I just wanted to build suspense! And I bet I did. Please follow~!**


End file.
